The power of words
by melan anime
Summary: How much power may have three little words? Only three simple words? But it is not the words but the hidden meaning in them, which can make everything possible, even miracles. All you have to do is pronounce them... out loud. FaithShipping, ScoopShipping as a gift-Fic for SamSam92. And more chapters with other ships because you guys want it! RxR please!
1. FaithShipping

_Head - canon story; takes place after the WRGP._

_Disclaimer 1: I don't own the cover image! I found it on the Internet so the credit goes to the original artist!_

_Disclaimer 2: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own only the title, the plot of this story and the ships I named!_

* * *

**FaithShipping**

_Aki's POV_

I took a deep breath, stretching myself.

"Are you tired?" A calm voice came from behind. Immediately, I recognized the owner and my heart bet faster in my ribcage.

"Only a little," I replied, trying to stifle a yawn. I failed dramatically.

I heard him chuckle as he came closer. Resting his elbows on the thin banister of the balcony, he leaned forward slightly.

"It sure was a nice party," he murmured, looking away at the spectacular view of the all the lights of Neo Domino city.

I was at the closing ceremony for the WRGP tournament. All duelists who had taken part in it were inside the huge building, enjoying themselves.

It was past midnight, but nobody showed the slightest sign of fatigue or desire to leave. We all had a good reason to celebrate—not only for the interesting match or the victory of our team, but for the salvation of the entire world. This, we owed to the man who now stood beside me.

Of course I was happy about our victory, but I was even happier about the fact that he _could_ stand next to me, talking to me right now. I still remembered those awful and terrifying moments when I, well, more accurately when all of us had thought that he was dead and that the future Sherry had talked about had come true.

"Yes," I nodded in agreement. "Nice party." And I glanced into the room, trying to spot my friends.

Rua was next to the buffet, filling his plate perhaps for the twentieth time. Ruka was laughing and teasing him, probably for his endless appetite. I smirked.

I saw Crow at the edge of the room, away from the lights and the flashy media. He was talking with... _Sherry?_ I knitted my eyebrows, puzzled. That was strange. Even stranger, was that Sherry seemed to enjoy his company.

I shook my head. It may have seemed a little unrealistic, but who cared about what was possible in this world and what was not? The man next to me had already proved that every destiny can be changed.

I tried to find Jack but he was nowhere to be seen. Probably he had been mobbed by his massive fan club. I released a light laugh.

"Everyone looks to be having a really good time, huh?" Yusei asked, following my line of vision.

I nodded. "Everyone," I whispered.

"What about you Aki? You don't look as happy as the others." His question came so calmly and found me unprepared.

"What you mean?" I asked, blinking my eyes a couple of times. "Of course I'm happy and-"

He gently stopped me by putting his fingers on my lips. "I know you're happy, I didn't mean that you're not," he said softly. "What I meant is that you still look confused, like something's bothering you and keeps your mind from relaxing fully."

"Um," I bit my lip. Of course he was right; the thought of his possible death was still spinning in my head like a hot poison. "Really, it's nothing," I lied.

"Aki…" his tone made it clear that he didn't believe me. "We are friends. You know you can tell me anything and I will always be by your side."

"Always?" I wasn't so sure. I had never imagined that he could ever die. Yusei Fudo, my savior and the hero of the city, could not die. How foolish it was of me to think this. One day, I, all of us, would know that he would die by putting his life on the line all the time… I swallowed. I didn't want to think of it.

"Always!" he assured me and placed both hands on my shoulders. "Now will you tell me what you're thinking about?" he pushed the matter and I gave up.

"Don't promise, Yusei," I muttered, lowering my gaze to my feet. "You never know what fate is waiting for you. At the Ark Cradle you almost died-" my voice cracked and I bit my lip in an attempt to hold back my tears.

"It's OK, Aki," he comforted me. Then, he did something I would never expect from him. He brought himself closer and locked me in a warm embrace.

Shocked, I breathed in and forgot to breathe out.

"I make my own destiny," I felt his breath in my hair. "And I will walk on my own path of life. As long as you are with me, I have a good reason to stay alive."

"Yusei," I called out his name uncertainly.

"And I have a very powerful motivation to save the world… the fact that you live in it," he pulled back his head and I lifted my eyes to meet his cobalt blue orbs.

My heart was ready to explode when I spoke. My voice came out hard. "W-Why?" I stuttered. "What is so special about me?"

He picked his words carefully and slowly gave me my answer.

"Because…" he bowed his head. "I…" his lips were a breath away from mine. "Love…" he stared in my eyes with intensity. "…you!" he finished and covered my lips.

I closed my eyes and kissed him fully, wrapping my arms around his neck. He hugged me closer to his body. Flashes of light filled the area and I heard people cheering, but I didn't pay attention. I pushed them away, feeling that the only people on earth were me and the man I love.

* * *

**This is a gift Fic for SamSam92. The next and last chapter will be Jack x Carly moment. I will try to write it and post it as soon as possible.**

**Also I made a forum to share an idea I have with all of you: forum/Jewels-of-Love/128682/ Please take a look, you are all welcome to join, follow, read, share your ideas, and even write! Thank you all!**

**_My special thanks to my lovely betas __PrincessWindNight_**** _and BlackRoseDragonCK!_**

**Please review!**


	2. ScoopShipping

**ScoopShipping**

_Carly's POV_

I yawned loudly, pushing my glasses up to rub my eyes.

"Man! What a night," I murmured cheerfully.

I was tired but I didn't want to leave. I was more than happy in this beautiful evening and I had so many reasons to be. If I wanted to name all of them, I should have first put them in a row, numbering each in order to not to forget anyone.

_First_: the world was safe! Fudo Yusei worked his magic once again against the formidable threat and saved the world. Of course, he hadn't been alone in this battle. His friends and all the citizens had been on his side. He had carried all our best wishes; he couldn't lose. And of course, we couldn't forget that Jack had helped him too. He had lent him his favorite and ace card: Red Demon Dragon.

_Second_: we were all safe as well! Everyone was alive, unspoiled, and ready to celebrate until the first sunlight appeared in the sky. Yusei had saved us too, with Jack's help.

_Third_: I had the biggest scoop ever! I already planned to write the best article I had ever written. I was so anxious about it—my boss might give me a promotion. I chuckled to myself. Jack had given me the best opportunity of my life.

_Fourth_: the WRGP tournament was over and team 5D's had won! Sure, this wasn't a surprise at all. I had known without doubt that whatever team that Jack joined, that team would definitely win.

_Fifth_: I had my second best scoop ready to write in my hands! I would cover all of Jack's, Yusei's, and Crow's duels, with every detail, getting my information straight from the source: Jack and the rest of the 5D's team members.

_Sixth_: I had everything captured! I gently stroked my camera in my hands. Every single picture of Jack Atlas and all the others were in there.

_Seventh_: I was here tonight! I had the great honor of being here, at the closing ceremony of the greatest event, the WRGP tournament. Plus, I was getting ready to take as many pictures of Jack as I wanted.

_Eighth_: I had immortalized the perfect photo! It was a kiss between two people sharing absolutely pure feelings in their hearts. Now that was news! I had been looking for Jack when the two lovebirds caught my eye.

_Ninth_: I was so happy…

"Carly!" a strong voice called out my name and I jumped. "I was looking for you."

I nearly tripped over my own feet when I realized who it was. I turned in his direction. "Jack!" I exclaimed in surprise and happiness.

"What are you doing here?" he queried.

"I…" looking into his eyes, I forgot what I was about to say. I shook my head. "I was relaxing a bit," I smiled

"I can see that," he noticed.

"Hey, did you see the kiss between Aki and Yusei?" I blurted, my smile turning out to be a huge grin.

"I did," he gave a curt nod along with a grimace. "Finally those two moved to the next level."

"About time, huh?" I grinned widely. "It was clear as day there was chemistry between them," I remarked, shaking my head. "I don't know why it took them so long to let their love flourish and show their feelings to each other. Do you?"

He didn't reply. He stood there and stared at me with those beautiful violet eyes of his. He almost snatched the breath from my lips. I glanced away awkwardly, but I still felt his gaze on me. I peeked—his beautiful face was inexpressible and betrayed no emotion. But I knew Jack. He might be trying to play hard and haughty, but deep down, he had a heart. It was a great, big, gentle heart, but his pride and cold character didn't allow him to show it openly.

But I knew. Ι couldn't remember the dark days that I had experienced as a Dark Signer, but I knew he had saved me. I cleared my throat, trying to think of a subject to start a conversation.

"So…" I started sheepishly. "I guess we'll soon be eating bonbons, right?"

Again, no answer or comment or even a blink. Only a tense gaze filled with something I couldn't explain regarded me

"Um…" I shifted my weight from one leg to another. "Now that the tournament is over, what's your next move?"

Finally, some sort of response. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly as he took one more step forward and closer to me.

"My next move?" he retorted hoarsely.

I knitted my eyebrows confusedly. He drew closer. Now, he stood only an inch away from me. I had to lift my head in order to see his face. He was really close to my body and the whole situation made me feel awkward and uneasy.

I nodded, still puzzled about his strange behavior.

"Um…" he hummed with a strange tone.

Feeling uncomfortable, I backed away, but he advanced with me in perfect timing. I felt the wall at my back, but still I tried to back away. It wasn't that I was afraid or something.

"My next move?" he repeated again. Leaning over me, he placed his palms on the wall behind me.

His glare pierced right through me, making me stiff and anxious. I nodded slowly as my heartbeats grew faster. He took a deep breath, opening his mouth again slowly.

"My next move is to show my feelings," he breathed into my face and I froze. "You may not remember my last confession, Carly," he moved his face even closer. I swallowed. "But I will let my actions now remind you."

_Last confession…what does he…? _

Without giving me a chance to finish my thought, he cupped my face and his lips came down hard on mine, kissing me fully in a passionate kiss. But I couldn't kiss him back. The earth slid out from under my feet—my eyes widened in shock. I was unable to do anything but accept his actions. My heart stopped beating, he stole my breath, and my very first kiss, and my whole body was paralyzed. I lost the sense of the world around me. Even sound had suddenly been muted.

But he didn't stop. He kept kissing me hungrily. I needed some time until I finally relaxed and was able control my body again. I began to respond.

_Jack Atlas was kissing me!_ I moaned and closed my eyes as I leaned against him, my hands clutching the front of his shirt and my lips moving against his. Now our lips moved together, softly and sweetly until I couldn't breathe—until both of us couldn't breathe.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on mine, staring into my eyes. My heart was ready to jump out of my body. Something inside me started to grow more and more until it covered me wholly and kept growing to make me fly in happiness. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I started laughing a pure laugh. I rested my head on his chest, hearing the palpable pulse of his heart. He cradled me on his lap and buried his face in my hair, holding me tightly.

"I love you," I heard him whisper in my ear.

I laughed even more, feeling my heart explode from his words. But I didn't care.

'_This is how you should feel when you die happily_,' I melted on his lap and leaned myself into his strong arms, losing my being. When I found it again, he was holding me tightly and I was able to see the love shining in his eyes.

* * *

**ScoopShipping Fans something is telling me you will love this chapter.**

**My thanks to all of you who, read, liked and reviewed my story! SamSam92 I hope you like it ;) D-dora thank you so much! Sorry but this chapter was a bit short too. And I won't forget my Halloween story. Actually I wrote all the chapters already but needs beta work. So it's up to my betas now, of how fast I will update them.**

**Also I made a forum to share an idea I have with all of you: forum/Jewels-of-Love/128682/**** Please take a look, you are all welcome to join, follow, read, share your ideas, and even write! Thank you all!**

**My special thanks to my lovely betas ****PrincessWindNight**** and BlackRoseDragonCK!**

**Please review!**


	3. WatchDogShipping

**WatchDogShipping**

_Mikage's POV_

I had seen him! Everybody had, and not only _him_… but _her_ too. I had seen them both. I had watched Jack approach Carly, talk with her, and for an unknown reason, I had felt my inside writhing like snakes. I had anticipated what was next; I had already seen it coming.

Jack had kissed her and held her in his strong arms when Carly fainted in his lap, laughing in happiness. Of course she was happy—I would have done the same if Jack had kissed me, but now I knew. This desire of mine, even if I had always known it was just a dream, would now remain a dream forever.

I had witnessed him kissing her and, at the same time, I felt something inside me breaking into thousands of pieces, cutting me and hurting me non-stop.

Seeing what was in front of my eyes, it was impossible to keep myself from crying. I did my best to remain calm. I was in the middle of the closing ceremony for the WRGP tournament, not in my bedroom for crying out loud! This was so ironic since that was exactly what I wanted to do right now. Crying and crying, I wanted to leave this place. I wanted to run far away from _him_ and _her_, far away from their happiness, and let myself weep and mourn in my own sorrow until morning.

But I couldn't! I couldn't do that. Duty called—no matter what, I had to stay here and swallow every bitter cup he served me until the end.

Deep down, I had known of his feelings for Carly. But I also knew he cared for me too. That was the only reason I had still been hoping. I was always wishing that one day, he would approach me just like he approached Carly and he would kiss me just like he kissed her. But no! This wish was destroyed, lost forever, leaving me alone in despair. Inside, I felt naked and hurt from the bottom of my heart.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks unable to stay back anymore. I felt like I was marching into a dream, or, more accurately, a nightmare. And then I woke up! I was standing in the middle of the room and I was crying. I blinked my eyes and shook my head, trying to gain my right mind again. I ran to the first place that I could think of—the ladies' room.

Only when I closed the door behind me did I allow myself to break down. This time I burst into a silent but tearing cry, burying my face in my palms. I stayed like this for an innumerable amount of time. Even if I had to stay behind the cover of my hands, I wanted to remain and suffer until the sunrise. But I couldn't; I had to go back to work. I had to.

I unlocked the door and splashed cold water on my face. Taking one last breath, I went back. The first thing my eyes caught was _him_… and _her_. I swallowed, trying to maintain my self-control. I tried to turn my eyes from him_…_ and _her_, but I couldn't. He was pulling my gaze like magnet.

"Not a total surprise," a familiar voice sounded from behind. "Isn't it Migake-san?"

"Ushio?" I responded almost mechanically, trying to keep my voice straight. I glanced away as I finally found my eye-control. "What do you mean?"

He came closer, standing next to me. "Jack's feelings," his voice was calm, but had a strange hint of an emotion that I couldn't translate.

I saw with the corner of my eyes that he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Jack, who hugged Carly on his lap, kissing the top of her head.

I held my breath, getting ready for another wave of tears. To my surprise, his actions didn't actually hurt me. Of course I didn't like it, but there were no tears in my eyes this time. How strange!

"What about Jack's feelings?" I acted like nothing affected me, even if I was heartbroken.

"You know what I mean, Mikage," Ushio shot me a strange look. He tried to lock his eyes on mine.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, both angry and irritated. Getting off the balcony, I let the cool breeze hit my face. I needed it.

An hour ago, I had been a complete mess, totally broken. Now, my heart was somehow already healing. Was this possible? Maybe it was because I secretly always knew Jack's feelings for Carly. Just like Ushio said: I wasn't really surprised. I shook my head confusedly. What did that mean?

"You may trick yourself, but not me Mikage," Ushio suddenly said and I jumped.

I glared at him, mostly because he was right.

"Hope never dies, right?" he continued. "That's the reason you grasped at any hope that Jack might forget Carly." It wasn't even a question. He was simply stating the facts.

"This is none of your business," I snapped, trying not to be rude or reveal how angry I was with him for messing with my life. This was personal!

"You're right," he flinched. "It's not. But I'll make it my business, especially since it makes you so sad."

"I'm not sad!"

"Then why were you crying?"

I bit my lip. "I don't need your pity, OK?" I raised my voice angrily and disappointedly.

There was something in his eyes…the way he was staring at me, his piercing gaze, his soft voice and his pure, caring feelings toward me…. It made it impossible to stay angry with him.

"You don't know what it's like. I appreciate your concern, but you can't help me," I said, softer this time.

He took one step closer and locked my eyes with his. This time I didn't try to look away.

"I do know what its like," he murmured. I felt strange, weak, and puzzled under his voice, as he did something I wasn't expecting. He gently cupped my face with both of his hands.

"W-what, are you…" I stammered as my heartbeats grew stronger. He stopped me.

"I know how you feel," he stated. "I know what it's like to have feelings for someone who doesn't return them to you because they have an eye on someone else. And even if you know that the chances of being noticed by them are few, you don't give up. You still hope that one day you will have your chance. You keep hoping, even if all the evidence is against you. So yeah, I know how you feel, Mikage."

I opened my mouth, but my voice was lost, just like the breath from my lips. He peered deeply into my eyes and he smiled with… _sadness_?

"I always knew that Jack would make his move on Carly one day and I'm really glad he finally did," his words caused me pain, but I surprisingly got over it immediately. "Even though I knew you'd be sad, and I hate seeing you sad, I'm still glad…and I think you know why."

I gasped, unable to breath. Once again, he had knocked the air from my lungs. My answer came in the form of a slow nod. I felt my heart beating like crazy as another realization hit me in the face at full force. I had known, of course. I had been aware of Ushio's feelings for me. What I hadn't known…and discovered at that moment…were my feelings for him. I had been so focused and obsessed with Jack that I hadn't paid any attention to him.

Just like me, Ushio too kept hoping. Now that Jack had made his move and kissed Carly, all of my hopes had died. But as my hopes were scattered, his hopes came to the surface. I had cried about Jack, but I was already mending my broken heart. One hour and I had started recovering. It had been the same time that Ushio approached me. His presence had helped me. That meant only one thing.

Blinking, I felt water in my eyes. This time, it wasn't tears for Jack. I had been stupid, sticking with him and ignoring what had been in front of me all this time. Ushio brought his face closer and wiped my eyes as he tenderly kept hold of my face, like it was made of glass.

I just hoped that it was not too late to fix my mistake.

"Since you know," his voice was a whisper. "Will you give me this chance? Will you give _us_ this chance?"

I wanted to reply to him—to say _'yes!'_ with all of my heart, but I was paralyzed. Too many emotions had struck me in such a short time. All I could do was nod again, knowing that any attempt to speak would be worthless.

His face lit up. He moved his lips only an inch away from mine.

"I'll do anything in my power to make you smile again," he promised.

"Don't promise-" I tried to say but I failed. My voice was too weak to be heard.

"I love you!" he whispered before he covered my lips, kissing me fully, "I love you!"

Closing my eyes, I kissed him back. No longer did I feel broken. He had taken every last drop of my pain away.

* * *

**I wrote this when I was at work and having nothing to do! I hope you like it!**

**Please take a look, at my forum: forum/Jewels-of-Love/128682/ I made it to share an idea I have with all of you You are all welcome to join, follow, read, share your ideas, and even write! Thank you all!**

**My special thanks to my lovely betas ****PrincessWindNight**** and BlackRoseDragonCK!**

**Please review!**


	4. RavenKnightShipping

**RavenKnightShipping**

_Sherry's POV_

I laughed again and again, until I couldn't take it anymore. Tears were shining in my eyes, caused by my laughter. Moreover, truth be told, the real reason for this was none other than the number one funny, irritating, annoying guy named Crow Hogan.

If anyone had ever told me that one day I'd enjoy his company so much, I probably would have kicked his smart ass for making fun of me. But I had to admit it now—as unrealistic as it sounded, not only did I like his company, but I found myself wanting even more. Even if my belly was hurting me from my amusement, even if my cheeks were hurting too and I couldn't breathe… _how can Crow keep his grin all the time...?_ I still didn't want him to stop!

I wiped joyful tears from my eyes, only to feel more of them rolling down my cheeks.

"I think you should stop drinking," Crow's voice echoed in my ears and I was in such high mood that I laughed again.

"Why?" I chuckled.

"You have drunk too much already, Sherry," he informed me. Already, I had the answer at the tip of my tongue.

"I didn't," I protested. "I only drank a cup of wine and it's not bad to drink one once in a while," I brought my glass to my lips, but I lost my chance to drink as Crow took it from my hand in record time. "Hey! I didn't finish that."

"And you won't," he declared. I pouted.

"No one tells me what to do," I grimaced. Feeling the alcohol running in my veins, however, I realized he was right: I had to stop drinking.

"You know," Crow smiled. "You really have a bad relationship with liquor if you only drank one and a half glasses of red wine and you're already… high."

"I never drink actually," I confessed. "Only on rare occasions."

And tonight was one of them. I was hurt, confused—I had made wrong decisions, only following my selfish desires and I was ready to cause great harm. Fortunately, all had ended well, but still… I was so sad and ashamed of what I had done.

"That's odd," Crow muttered, dragging me away from my thoughts. "Jack has to drink one and a half bottles to start laughing as you do."

"Oh! So that's why I can't stop laughing?" I asked disappointedly. "I thought it was because of you," I blurted before I could stop myself.

Heat spread all over my face and I rushed to look away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Crow grinning. A huge, irritating smile appeared on his face and I felt both the desire to hit him and laugh harder.

"You mean it?" he asked and his face light up a bit.

"Well, now that I think about it…" I murmured, trying to cover up my previous words. "I think it's the alcohol…" I ended up failing badly and blushed harder.

"You're a terrible liar, Sherry!" Crow only grinned more.

"What?" I blinked. "What makes you think that I'm lying?" I snapped and shot him a glare. If looks could kill, I could swear he would never grin like that again.

"First, you didn't drink that much," he explained. "And second, your face is bright red, a sign that you feel embarrassed about telling me that you're enjoying my company. Now you're trying to take back what you said."

_Damn!_

He was right. His words only made me blush more and caused that crazy desire to slap him in his marked face. He chuckled and winked playfully.

"And third," he continued. "I know that you like my jokes. Why do you think I keep saying more and more to you?"

"Why?"

"To make you laugh even more, Sherry," his voice became softer. "You have amazing laughter," he complimented me.

"T-thanks," I muttered uneasily. "But you're the one who makes me laugh like this and…" I bit my lip. "Crow?"

"What?"

"You're right," I finally admitted. "Maybe I drank a little bit more than I thought, but if it wasn't your making me forget the last few days of my life, I would probably be weeping in my personal sorrow, right now," I became more serious. "And I didn't drink enough to lose touch with everything around me. I'm just finding it easier to…" I paused, suddenly unsure of myself. I thought I had said too much.

_Damn again!_

That was the consequence of drinking one and a half glasses of wine—saying my thoughts without thinking first. Terrible things…

"…Open up," Crow finished the line for me. I smiled sheepishly, nodding my head. "It's OK," he smiled. "Sometimes it's good to open up and don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"You don't have too," I sighed heavily. "Look where we are—in the main room of the closing ceremony. Many people are here and…well let's just say we are easy to spot, like everybody else." My gaze searched among the crowd to stop on Aki and Yusei.

"Yeah, you're right," Crow agreed with me, following my gaze. He trailed it to Jack and Carly. "Interesting night, don't you think?"

I nodded. "Absolutely. And full of surprises."

"Sure. Some of them, it was only a matter of time, I guess" he pointed at Aki and Yusei. "But others…" his voice softened meaningfully and he moved his eyes to Ushio and Mikage on the balcony.

Peering over my shoulder, I saw the cop couple kissing outside. _Who saw that coming?_ I took a deep breath, before nodding my head. For some reason, a wave of sadness hit me at full force. _That's it! No more alcohol_. It made me to react in a strange way, creating strange feelings too. I grunted to myself upon knowing the truth. It was not the alcohol, but me.

"You want to make a bet?" Crow suddenly said.

"What bet?"

"Which pair will kiss next," he explained and I winced confusedly.

"And the prize?" I requested.

"A kiss," he replied slowly. I thought I saw his cheeks gain a light red hue.

"What?" I blinked in utter confusion.

"If I win, you'll kiss me. If you win, I will kiss you,"

I thought I caught a strange hint in his voice, but I wasn't in a position to translate it. So, I stayed silent for awhile.

"Unless you're afraid or something. In that case, you can suggest the prize of the bet," he added, making my temper flare.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" I stated flatly.

"So…" he stared at me tensely. "Deal?"

"Deal! So make your guess," I challenged him.

"Hmmm," he hummed and I noticed a shy smile on his face, as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

I tapped my foot, waiting. "Well?"

"I vote for…" he came closer, looking deep into my eyes.

"For…?" I gasped and my heart beat faster.

"…us!" he whispered. Then, he leaned forward and caught my lips with his in a light kiss.

My eyes widened in shock. I even forgot to breathe out. He pulled back then, looked at me, and smiled—not a grin or smirk but a pure, sweet smile.

"I think I won the bet," he whispered.

I touched my lips with one hand. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked, still surprised.

"Are you mad at me for kissing you?" he asked sadly.

I shook my head, trying to clear up my thoughts. Not only I wasn't mad…but I thought I liked it. His gentle touch, his smooth lips…I shook my head slowly and Crow cupped my face. He peered into my eyes.

"You want to know why I kissed you?"

I nodded, breathing heavily.

"Because I love you!" he confessed.

My heart bounced in my chest, ready to jump out of my body. All logic had suddenly fled my mind. I didn't know what to think or what to say. I knew only what to do and… _Damn!_ No one knew how much I want to do it. I grabbed him, fiercely I dare say by his outfit, and I crushed my lips hard on his, kissing him intensely and fully.

He froze under my sudden 'attack.' After a moment, he relaxed and kissed me back, smiling against my lips and wrapping his arms around my waist.

* * *

**Again I was at work and having nothing to do! So I wrote the next chapter, I hope you like it! ^_^**

******Please take a look, at my forum: forum/Jewels-of-Love/128682/ I made it to share an idea I have with all of you You are all welcome to join, follow, read, share your ideas, and even write! Thank you all!**

**My special thanks to my lovely betas ****PrincessWindNight**** and BlackRoseDragonCK!**

**Please review!**


	5. RevengeShipping

**RevengeShipping**

_Misty's POV_

The car stopped outside of the big building. Even though I was still inside, I could see camera flashes and could hear the sounds of the crowds cheering, chatting, and murmuring to each other. I bet the reporters were already on fire with microphones in their hands, waiting for me and ready to bomb me with a ton of questions.

This was a very important event and many celebrities, just like me, from all around the world were invited to join. Most of them, including myself, were not even a part of the riding duel world. But still, as a simple duelist, I felt a great honor at being here tonight.

The only problem was… I didn't want to get out of the car. I could see what was happening in the building, since my transport mode had extra comfort. Right now, I could see from the small screen, my old friend. _Friend_? I thought so because I had no other words to describe our relationship. I supposed we're friends, at least on my part. I considered her a good friend of mine and Carly wasn't the only one.

Izayoi Aki was my friend too. I had made a terrible mistake with her, but she had forgiven me and saved me too. Because of that, I would always be grateful.

I smiled, seeing both of them happy now. Yusei was kissing the magenta-haired young woman and Carly was in Jack Atlas's lap while he kissed the top of her head. I could see every single drop of her emotion, shining on her face. She deserved all this happiness— after all, her lover was the reason she had died and been reborn again as something else. Now she had finally found the love in her life.

For some reason, even if I was glad for her, I felt a bit sad myself.

"Misty-san?" I heard people calling for me and I sighed heavily.

I couldn't stay in the car forever. I wished I could but unfortunately, I had to open the door and get blinded by flashes and dizzy from the noise, the reporters would release with questions while the crowd cheered and yelled for my attention.

I pulled out a small speech, thanking everyone and announcing how happy I was to be there…even if the last part wasn't totally true.

I tried to get away from my fans and make my way to the building, but it wasn't an easy task to do. Every time someone walked away, someone else took his place, asking my opinion about the duels or giving me papers or pictures of me to sign. Smiling and willing to give what they wanted, I was pretending I was more content when…

I saw him: long, silver hair, hazel eyes, casual outfit—not formal like mine or everyone else's with a long dark brown coat over his clothes. His harmonica was hanging around his neck. My heart beat faster at the sight of him. He was standing away in the shadows like he was trying to be one with the night. I bet I was the only one who had noticed him.

I felt his gaze, his piercing gaze, on me. My breath became heavier. For the first time since I arrived at this event, I actually felt happy to be there. Now I had a reason to get rid of my fans and all the reporters, at any cost, in order to get closer to him. I was sure he wanted to stay in the shadows and I don't want to pull every flash with me. He was standing there patiently, quietly, ready to disappear with the cool breeze. I had to hurry. Finally, I managed to approach.

My eyes froze on him and my heart skipped a beat. He almost stole my breath. A pure smile painted in this face, in his handsome face; _and they call me pretty?!_

I didn't know what to say, but I could read the mystery written in his eyes. Secretly, he stared at me, trailing his gaze all over me like he was trying to see through me. With my ability to read faces, I noticed it easily. I wished I could understood my own feelings that easily too. I didn't remember much from the darkest days of my life. I didn't remember what kind of relationship we had shared. How much did he know about me and how much did I know about him? I had no clue and I would never ask him. Ever.

But I did remember the sweet melody that used to come from his chambers at night, when he was playing his harmonica. It was an enigmatic, intoxicating sound, filled with sadness like a bittersweet symphony.

"You can go inside if you want," his voice was soft and calm, just like the memories whispering to me.

"I don't want to," I replied and smiled. "Unless you want to come inside with me." Suddenly I felt strange—both comfortable and uneasy by his presence.

He smiled at me and I blushed. He lightly shook his head. "No," he muttered, glancing at the entrance for awhile.

"Your friends are in there too," I continued.

"There will be time for my old friends. Tonight I came for someone else."

My heart bounced in my chest. Something shone in his eyes, but I forced myself to look away, trying to bring my heartbeat back to its usual rhythm. I didn't want to read his face or translate his expression.

"Who?" I asked, still avoiding making eye contact.

Releasing a strange sound between a grunt and a chuckle, he took a step closer. "You don't know?" he lifted his eyebrows in wonder. "You cannot guess?"

"I don't want to guess," I whispered. I found the strength to lift my eyes, but when I peered into his, I lost it again. This was because, in his eyes, I saw his heart. I hurried to look down.

"Why?" he asked, only a breath away from my face.

"Because I want to hear it," I replied honestly, still looking the ground.

I didn't trust myself to look up again. My heart was pounding against my sternum repeatedly. But even if I wasn't looking at him, I sensed his warm smile and his piercing gaze. Lifting his hand, he gently touched my chin, making me raise my head. His face was only an inch away.

I swallowed and tried to look anywhere in his face other than his eyes. My gaze fell upon his lips. My heart leapt again; my mouth was dry. Something inside me grew stronger—an inner need.

"If you want to hear it, I will happily spell it out for you…but I want you to look at me," he dropped his voice to a whisper and I had no choice but to do what he said.

I took a deep breath and locked my eyes with his, shielding my mind away. I wasn't thinking. I didn't want to think. All I wanted was to feel.

He leaned his head closer to my face, staying only a hair's breadth away from my lips. My heart stopped beating, but he moved to my side and trailed a fire path with his lips across my cheek, until he reached my ear.

"I came here from you," he whispered. "…to see you, hoping for a chance to tell you… I love you."

I closed my eyes, falling into a world of pure happiness…a world where no one else but us existed. His moved his hand from my chin to my cheeks and gently stroked my lips with his thumb.

Affection glowed in my eyes and love burned in his own. Then, he covered my lips with his, giving me the sweetest kiss I could ever accept in my entire life.

* * *

**One more chapter! Guys, I have no other ships to write. If you have ideas review and tell me. **

**Ummm, ****Pepsi Chick 6**** thanks but I wrote about AkixYusei already and this is not a collection of one-shots, so I can't write Faithshipping again. I need more ships that fit with the plot –if you have any. Otherwise this story will mark as complete. :) **

**My special thanks to my lovely beta BlackRoseDragonCK!**

**Please review!**


	6. TopsShipping

**TopsShipping**

_Ruka's POV_

"This is so sweet…" I whispered, sniffing emotionally.

Tonight was really special. It was the closing ceremony for the WRGP tournament and we all had a good reason to celebrate. Not only had our team won, but we had also saved the world from destruction—without any casualties I had to add. Yusei was here, alive, and untouched by the future Sherry had prophesized.

"No!" My unbelievable brother disagreed. "This is disgusting!"

Confused, I stared at him. He had a funny expression on his face, like he tasted something sour. My eyes fell down to his plate.

"What's the matter, Rua? You don't like the food? You already eaten half the buffet," I shook my head, wondering what he had done with all that food. He should have been five times his current weight—he ate way too much.

"What?" He reacted immediately with surprise. "Aw! No, the food is fine and really tasty—hey, are you going to eat this?" he pointed at the last piece of sushi on my plate. I shook my head. He grabbed it, cramming it in his mouth and chewing it greedily.

"Be careful not to choke," I warned, trying to hold back my giggles. "You were saying…"

"Aw, yeah," he swallowed. "The food is great," he declared. "The disgusting part is all this over-sugary fluff and syrup," he explained and gestured with his eyes toward the other members of our team.

"Why?" I knitted my eyebrows. "I think it's cute, really cute actually," I protested.

Rua grimaced. "Are you kidding me? Soon they'll need a room."

"So? What's so bad about that?" I shrugged.

"Yuck!" he pulled at his tongue, repulsed. I rolled my eyes.

"You're not happy for our friends?" I was a little disappointed.

"Hah!" Rua snorted. "Of course I am. In fact, it was about time, especially for Yusei and Aki."

"What do you mean, it was about time? You knew this would happen one day?" I asked in utter bewilderment.

What was he talking about? He had seen this coming? OK, I admitted it to myself. I knew perfectly well that Carly had feelings about Jack, although I hadn't the slightest clue about his. I had always hoped that Yusei and Aki would end up together. I hadn't realized how Ushio felt for his female partner, even if I'd had a hint that Mikage had an eye on the blond, arrogant duelist. As for Crow and Sherry… I shook my head, absolutely astonished. That was a surprise for sure.

"Why? You haven't?" Rua retorted.

I shrugged again.

"Oh! Ruka," my brother laughed at me "Tsk, tsk! You are so clueless when it comes to couples. You don't notice if there's chemistry between two people."

"Why, you can?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Of course!" Rua replied irritably. "I have a talent for it."

"You have talent when it comes to food, not romance," I snapped, doubting him fully. There was no way for him to see that coming or to harbor this talent he claimed to have.

"You know, this disbelief from you really hurts, Ruka," my brother grew serious. "You know I can see if two people are meant for each other."

I smirked. "Not really."

"You want me to refresh your memory?" Rua suggested and I nodded.

"Feel free," I gave him my permission as curiosity started to blossom within me. _Is he really that talented?_

He took a big breath. "Alright remember when Yusei was trying to teach Aki Duel Runner techniques and we went to the skating rink?"

"Yes."

"Was it or it wasn't it the first time I told you we were the third wheel?"

"Hmm," I hummed, trying to remember. "It was."

"You see?" Rua flashed a huge smile. "And you don't have to be a psychic to see the same chemistry between Jack and Carly."

"Alright, I'll give you that," I lifted my palms in surrender.

"Finding couples is my specialty!" Rua announced, hitting his chest.

"Oh yeah?" I lifted one eyebrow.

"I'm not kidding, Ruka," my twin emphasized. "I do and I'm really good. I even know about you."

"Alright then. I would love to hear what you think about me, so go on! Don't be shy, tell me," I challenged him.

"What if I'm talking about Tenpei?" Rua smiled slyly.

"W-what?" I gasped and my eyes widened in shock.

"I think you and Tenpei would make a nice couple."

_He knew?_ Was it possible that he was aware of my secret crush, which I had concealed for quite a few years now? Tenpei had been our neighbor since forever as well as our childhood friend. I felt heat in my cheeks.

"I knew I was right! I always wondered and your reaction is my proof!" Rua exclaimed proudly. "My little sister and my best friend!"

"Rua, stop talking right now!" I yelped angrily. "And we're twins, remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm a few minutes older than you," my brother winked. "My sister and my best friend! My sister and my best friend!"

Now I was ready to go after him and Rua noticed. He moved fast, avoiding my hand. At the same time he changed position, my eyes fell to the one who stood behind him. My heart stopped beating! My breath caught in my throat as my blood ran cold. There…alive… not a hologram…stood…

"Tenpei!?"

Rua saw my strange reaction and turned his head. Seeing our childhood friend, he froze too, his eyes widening. "Now I'm doomed!" he said with fear written all over his face.

_Yes, he was!_ After the ceremony I was going to kill him, but first, I had to face Tenpei's astonished expression.

"Is this true, Ruka?" he stared at me. I swallowed.

"Ummm," I hummed, glancing away, blushing like mad. I felt my whole body grow tense. I couldn't lie to him, but I couldn't tell him the truth either.

Rua suddenly hushed, shifting his eyes from me to Tenpei to me again to Tenpei…the routine went on perpetually.

"Ruka? Is Rua right?" Tenpei asked again slowly. Wonder flashed in his eyes.

"I-I… ummm…" I tried to say something, but all words suddenly departed from my mouth. He locked my eyes with his. It was impossible to avoid it anymore. I nodded my head slowly, feeling my cheeks burning like I had set fire to them.

"How strange," Tampai muttered, smiling, like his was speaking to himself.

Now I was confused. "Strange?"

"This is strange because…" he uneasily knitted his fingers.

My heart bounced in my chest, ready to jump out of my body. He blushed too. For a moment, he avoided my gaze, glancing away awkwardly.

"Because…?" I whispered slowly, trying to give him a small prompt.

"Because…" Tenpei shifted his weight from one leg to another. "I l-like y-you… too," he stuttered, dropping his voice into a whisper.

"What?" Rua exclaimed. His eyes became bigger than golf balls.

We both ignored him.

"Y-you like me too?" It was hard to believe it. Actually, I was afraid to believe it. I had spent many years hiding the feelings I had from him. Now, I had learned this...

He nodded and blushed even more.

I bit my lip. "H-how long? I mean… how long have you felt like this?"

"Years," he admitted sheepishly. "I can't even remember when. I guess I've liked you for a really long time since I can remember myself."

"Excuse me!" Rua asked for our attention. "You are talking about my sister!" But we both ignored his complaint.

"But then, why you didn't say anything?" I asked, but I didn't need his answer.

I was sure I knew—he hadn't said anything for the same reason I hadn't. He had been afraid and he hadn't wanted to lose me as a friend. But now, everything had changed. He now knew my feelings and I knew his.

"I wanted to tell you, Ruka," he whispered, finding the strength to peer into my eyes. "But—"

I cut him off, placing one finger on his lips to make him hush.

"I know. You don't have to say anything else," I smiled understandingly.

He looked relieved, but still uneasy. "Thank you."

"Now you know I like you… and I know you like me too…"

"Ummm," he hummed. "You think… I can…" his voice faded and his eyes momentarily dropped to my lips.

I blushed, scarlet red color, realizing what he was asking me.

He swallowed and rushed to say, "I m-mean, actually, w-what I m-meant… only if y-you…" he stammered. I stopped him softly.

"You can," I smiled sheepishly, but I was sure.

Tenpei learned forward, touching my lips lightly. "You know," he started slowly, "I don't think I just like you Ruka… I think… I love you."

I needed only a brief second to absorb his words and react. I threw myself into his lap, hugging him tightly. "I think I love you too, Tenpei," I confessed.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw my brother. Rua wore a terrified expression along with surprise, anger, and disgust. His right hand was pressed flat on his chest at his heart area, like he was ready to have a heart attack.

Smiling, I turned my attention to my new boyfriend, getting ready for the next kiss.

* * *

**I really love the twins! They are so cute and funny! TopsShipping (named by me, but you're all free to use this name ^_^) I hope you like it!**

**Shoe, this is for you!**

**My special thanks to my lovely beta BlackRoseDragonCK!**

**Please review!**


	7. CoffeeBreakShipping

**CoffeeBreakShipping**

_Stephanie's POV_

Jack was here tonight and I was breaking my brain to come up with an idea of how I could enter the building of the WRGP closing ceremony without being invited.

"Think, think!" I pushed myself.

I dared say luck was on my side of the field. There, one of the back doors was a guard short. Sure, not by accident. One must have been there before, but he might be away for awhile. _So this is my chance!_ I ran inside as fast as I could, trying to find my way to the main ceremony room. I stopped a couple of times to take a breath, but I kept running. Jack was in this building. I didn't care if I actually ran out of air. After a few minutes, I finally found the way, gasping as I scanned the whole area to spot him. It wasn't hard. Jack could catch my gaze in an instant, even if he was far away. He had his back to me. Smiling, I started to march closer.

That was until he moved a bit…and what I saw filled me with terror. My eyes widened in shock and my heart stopped beating. I swallowed, shaking my head, refusing to believe it. But I couldn't refuse. He was there! Jack was there but he wasn't alone. He had _her_ in his arms—he kissed _her_, he held _her_, and I was there, feeling his actions like hot poison in my veins.

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to erase the images from my mind. But in my thoughts, the whole picture was even more alive than the real one. I took a deep breath, finding the courage to open my eyes and face the awful truth. Thinking it would be harder, I was surprised to find it easier than I expected.

For some reason, I wasn't that hurt. Well, actually I still kind of was, I wasn't a robot—I had feelings, yet I did not feel _that_ wounded. I possessed a heart and seeing the man I loved kissing another woman wasn't the best thing ever. However, I wasn't as hurt as I first believed I would be.

Maybe it was because, deep down in my heart, I knew I had no chance with him. He was famous, handsome, a turbo duelist…he was the king and for me, he still was. But I wasn't a queen. I never was and never would be. I was nobody; a little girl who served coffees to support myself. _What could I give him?_

I shook my head, feeling a strong wave of sadness and disappointment ready to hit me. I blinked, taking a step backward. I had to go, had to leave this place. I didn't belong here anyway. I came only for Jack, but since he was busy with the girl he had chosen, my presence wasn't necessary.

"Goodbye, Jack," I murmured bitterly.

A single tear slipped, rolling down my cheek. Keeping all other feelings inside, I headed for the exit. As I marched out of the main entrance to the big room, I peered over my shoulder. Carly was in his arms and he was kissing the top of her head. I shut my eyes to keep my tears back and hastily turned to leave. I didn't want to see anything els-…

SLAM!

I thought I had crashed into a wall or something. I stepped back, trying to keep my balance. However, a strong hand grabbed mine and saved me from falling.

"Are you OK?" a deep, calm voice, full of worry, reached my ears.

I blinked a couple of times to clear my eyes and my thoughts, trying to understand what had just happened. Before me was a man—a handsome man I dare say and not only a man, but a police officer judging by his uniform. He was looking at me with his piercing, dark brown-red eyes. _Great!_ In my attempt to run away, I had bumped into him.

"I-I'm sorry," I mumbled, lowering my gaze.

Only then did I see a duel monster card on the floor. It was 'Chaos King Archfiend' and for an unknown reason, I was sure it was his card. I had knocked it out of his hand.

"I'm so sorry!" I rushed to pick it up. "I'm so clumsy sometimes," I held out the card, blushing at the same time.

He didn't make a move to take his card back. He stared at me, puzzled, like he didn't understand what I was saying. Then, he smiled.

"It wasn't your fault. I wasn't pay attention," he responded and took his card. "Thank you."

"I wasn't pay attention either. I was thinking of… s-something else." I bit my lip.

"Let's say it was _our_ fault then," he suggested. I nodded awkwardly.

Then he frowned, taking a closer look at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked uneasily.

"You're Stephanie, right?" he inquired. His eyes were still on me.

"How do you know my name?"

"You're the cute waitress from the la Geen Café."

_Did a stranger I just met call me 'cute'?_ I blushed and my heart kicked in my chest. I tried to form a slight smile. "Um, I guess that's me."

"Forgive me, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but I couldn't help it," he rushed to say, probably seeing my shy reaction.

"Oh, it's OK," I assured, lifting my gaze to him. "You didn't say anything bad after all. I suppose I should thank you for complimenting me."

"I'm Kazama Soichi by the way," he held out a hand and I shook it lightly.

"You already know my name, but _wait_! Did you say Kazama?" I asked suddenly. "I've heard that name before… are you the same police officer Jack was talking about?"

He smiled. "That's me. Since you mention him, did you happen to see him? I want to talk with him."

"Is he having problems with the law again?" I asked immediately.

"Oh no, I'm here tonight as a friend," Kazama chuckled.

I lifted an eyebrow.

"I just finished my patrol and stopped by," he added, pointing to his uniform. "You know where he is?"

"Umm," I hummed. "I think…you've just missed him. Jack is… well he's actually… I mean I don't think you'll be able to talk to him right now," I scratched the back of my head.

He frowned. "Why? Is he OK?"

"He is more than OK," I assured him, trying to ignore the bitter taste at the tip of my tongue.

"Is he busy then?"

I bit my lower lip. "Busy? Yeah, that's one way to put it."

He gave me a confused look. I avoided looking in his eyes, trying to point in Jack's direction with my head.

"Aw!" he reacted when he saw Jack. "Umm, I think you are right."

I nodded, saying nothing. I knew I was right, even though I didn't want to be.

"Unlucky then. I suppose I should stop by another time."

"I suppose," I didn't know what else to say. "Excuse me, but I must go," I was ready to turn when he stopped me.

"You're leaving? You want me to drive you somewhere?" he offered.

"What? Aw, that's all right. I-I don't want to be a b-burden," I stammered.

He raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "Burden? Since when is a pretty young lady a burden to a man?"

Heat spread all over my face. _Did he just call me 'pretty'__? It was the s_econd compliment I'd received tonight from the same man.

"Umm… thanks but…"

"I don't bite," he laughed.

I wasn't sure if it was wise, but something about him inspired my trust. Plus, there was the fact that it was late and I was afraid to walk the streets alone. But he had offered to drive me home and he was a cop too. I couldn't ask for better protection.

"Sure then," I decided and he gave me a warm smile.

He was even more handsome when he smiled. We left the building together, taking the road to my apartment.

"So, Stephanie, what else do you do besides serving coffee?" Kazama started the conversation.

I felt his gaze on me. For a moment, I wanted to apologize and run away. Something held me in my seat.

"Umm," I hummed skeptically. "Nothing else. Unfortunately my job leaves me with no free time on my hands, even though I would like to do many things."

"Like?"

His interest along with the fact that we would be together for the next half hour, made me feel strange—awkward but comfortable at the same time. We continued talking casually about our jobs and interests and I found myself enjoying his company. Kazama seemed like a really nice man. The strangest thing, however, was that Jack didn't cross my thoughts… not even once.

"It was nice to meet you, Stephanie," he smiled when we arrived at my small apartment.

"You too and thank you for driving me home."

"It was my pleasure," he replied calmly. Then, he moved closer giving me a rather intense glance.

I shifted my weight from one leg to another as we were left in an awkward silence with him staring at me and me staring at my shoes. When I finally lifted my gaze, he did something that left me without a heartbeat.

He bent down his head, touching my lips in a light kiss. I froze. My eyes widened in shock.

"Goodnight," he said to me, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Until our next meeting." With a wink, he drove off, leaving me breathless and speechless

I needed several minutes to regain my self control and start breathing again. With clumsy movements, I unlocked the door. I placed a hand over my heart, surprised and confused.

First I had bumped into him and then he had complimented me, offering to drive me home and now this. I tried to think, to translate his action into words. Suddenly my mind was blank. My heart was dancing in my chest, ready to jump out of my body. I wasn't in a position to think straight. About only one thing I was positive—he liked me. He had to, otherwise why would he have done all this? And he said we would meet again, but how? We hadn't shared our numbers, but he knew where I lived. He said as if he knew certainly.

I shook my head and tried to push him away from my thoughts. He knew where I lived, but I wouldn't like it if I saw him at my front door, asking if he could come in.

I fell into my bed to get some sleep, thinking about my job tomorrow. But the next day was no better. I found it hard to focus my attention, since I couldn't get his kiss out of my head. His calm voice, his piercing gaze, his soft lips…

"Can I get a coffee?" a calm, gentle voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I gasped, dropping my tray accidentally as my eyes fell at the same man I was thinking about. He was in his uniform again. His police officer duel runner was parked nearby. My cheeks grew crimson red and my heart skipped a beat. I nodded clumsily and smiled sheepishly when I heard him chuckle at my awkward reaction.

Something told he hadn't come only for a coffee break.

* * *

**Aw! I love Kazama x Stephanie together, and I hope you can love it too. Also this shipg is named by me ;) but you're all free to use it if you like. There were no "I love you" in this chapter but I think Kazama and Stephanie need more time. But he told her some really nice words and his actions said a lot too…**

**I think this story is over because I run out of ideas. I have 1-2 ships but since this isn't a collection I have no idea what to write. BUT if you do you can inform me, not with just a couple you want me to write about, but with the main idea of the chapter too.**

**I made a forum to share an idea I have with all of you: **** myforums/melan-anime/4164149/**. **Please take a look, you are all welcome to join, follow, read, share your ideas, and even write! Thank you all!**

**My special thanks to RedShoeParade**** and for the ideas. ^_^ And m****y special thanks to my lovely betas PrincessWindNight and ****BlackRoseDragonCK****!**

**Please review!**


End file.
